


The tale of the two bumbling idiots

by Guesswhostrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Healer Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Muggle Culture, Mutual Pining, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oblivious Harry, Patronus, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guesswhostrash/pseuds/Guesswhostrash
Summary: Draco Malfoy can't produce a patronus. Not from a lack of trying, thank you very much, but quite simply because he doesn't have any happy memories. Harry takes it upon himself to teach Malfoy how to master this spell. Of course, this is just to make sure that Malfoy is always able to have his back, no matter the situation and it has absolutely nothing to do with being in love with the pointy git.Basically, a fic where Harry takes Draco to all cliche muggle date places without even realising it himself. Fluff ensues.





	The tale of the two bumbling idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've never really written a multi chapter fic so I hope this is ok!
> 
> Pls leave comments as to how I can do better and stuff! Thanks!

“What the fuck was that Malfoy?” Harry spat his words at the blond in front of him who was almost shaking and was trying hard to cover his shock. Harry was too angry at the moment to feel anything other than rage directed at Malfoy. “You’re bleeding.” Malfoy said quietly in response while gesturing to the huge gash in the other man's left arm where he could see the bone. “We were fucking ambushed by some shitty dementors and you didn’t even try and stop them? What the fuck! It’s not that hard Malfoy! We all know how to stop them and you didn’t even try!” Harry was yelling now and he didn’t even care that the other Aurors were staring at them. “Potter, you’re bleeding really badly, stop throwing a bitch fit and get yourself seen to.” With that, he sat down on the floor (which was very unlike Malfoy) and cradled his head in his hands. “Piss off Malfoy.” Harry said callously as tried to walk away but he ended up stumbling as his vision started to blur. Malfoy shot to his feet and grabbed his partner by the shoulders and slowly lowered him to the ground before he could fall and hurt himself even more. “Hey Potter! You’re going to be fine, you hear me? You just gotta stay awake. Stay with me, you bloody idiot.” He didn’t even try and mask the panic that was written in his voice.

Everything hurt, especially his left arm. Harry tried to move but it sent too much pain throughout his body. “Potter? Potter, stay still, I’ll get someone.” Was that Malfoy? What the hell? He heard a door open and close and footsteps fade away down the hall. By the sounds floating down the corridor and the hum of magic he felt through his bones, he knew exactly where he was. Harry groaned. He was in St. Mungos. Again... great. He heard the door open and two voices floated in. “Like we’ve said before Mr Malfoy, you don’t need to be here for this.” She already sounded annoyed and Harry wondered how long she’s had to put up with Malfoy. It almost made him laugh, he knew the feeling well. “Well I’m going to be staying until he’s allowed to leave so stop trying to get me to go away.” Harry heard the nurse sigh and willed himself to open his eyes even though his eyelids felt like they were made out of lead. When he finally managed to pry them open, he found a very worried looking Malfoy peering down at him, his long hair carelessly pulled into a bun - something he'd learnt that Malfoy did when he was nervous. He offered a weak smile and his partner gave one back in return. He had never noticed what a pretty shade of grey Malfoy’s eyes were. Harry shook his head and screwed his face up. He clearly had a concussion. Or he was heavily medicated. They were the only explanations he would accept. He drew his attention away from Malfoy and on to the nurse who was stood at the end of his bed, noting things down on a clipboard. “When can I leave?” The nurse barely glanced up at him. “I’d have to speak to the head healer to confirm but I’d like to keep you in for another couple of days.” Harry didn’t recognise her and he was in St. Mungos quite a lot so he had grown to know the different nurses and doctors. She had clearly never met Harry when he was in hospital. “Ok, that was a rhetorical question. I’m leaving now.” With that he tried to heave himself up on to the edge on the bed. Malfoy rushed forward and went to support him before catching Harry’s glare and thinking better of it. He instantly felt dizzy but tried not to show it. “Mr Potter, I must insist that you lay back down. You’ve sustained significant spell damage which we don’t know the full extent of yet!” She sounded slightly panicked, almost like Harry was about to explode or something. “I’m fine. Either get me the forms to sign or I’ll just walk out.” Harry had no patience for hospitals, they always fussed more than they needed to. He was fine. If he could survive being killed by Voldemort then he was sure that he could survive a curse or two. The nurse sighed in defeat. “I’ll go fetch the head healer.” 

He suddenly realised that he was just sat there in a gown. He absolutely despised hospital gowns, he would honest rather be back in Dudley's hand me downs again. Malfoy silently nudged a bag towards Harry with his foot. “I got you some new clothes. You’re robes were ruined I’m afraid.” He was unusually sedate and seemed almost hesitant to speak. Which, if anyone had ever met Draco Malfoy, knew that this was far from the usual attitude he had. You’d be lucky to ever shut him up. “Thanks.” Harry nodded, not quite sure how to act around his partner now. He decided to just get dressed so he paid no attention to Malfoy’s presence and shrugged off his hospital gown. Malfoy cleared his throat and turned away slightly. Harry frowned but thought nothing more of it because the new scar on his arm drew his attention away from Malfoy. It had healed nicely and went from his elbow down to his wrist and wasn’t very wide. Harry sighed. A new one to add to the collection he supposed. He reached down and pulled his clothes out of his bag and was shocked to realise that Malfoy had packed his favourite Weasley jumper. He had mentioned that it was his favourite once, years ago, when he and Malfoy first became auror partners. Malfoy had berated his choice of outfit so Potter had loyally defended it, shutting his partner up in the process. Harry felt weirdly touched but he hadn’t forgotten (or forgiven) the reason he was in hospital in the first place. He gingerly put it on, suddenly aware of every bruise and ache in his body. Malfoy could clearly feel the tension in the air again and tried to apologise “Look, Potter I’m-” Harry cut him off “Save it Malfoy.” he said bluntly. “No Potter, I need to tell you but I’m s-” Harry shook his head as he slowly stood up to pull his trousers on. “How long have I been here?” Harry said, completely cutting his partner off and changing the subject. Malfoy huffed indignantly but decided against arguing for now. “A day and a bit, you came in on Monday and it’s Wednesday now.” Harry nodded, not wanting to say thank you. He’d only missed a day and a bit, he could easily make up for it if he didn’t sleep tonight and just worked. But the tone of voice gave Harry the feeling that Draco wasn’t telling him everything. He looked up at his partner and saw him biting his lip, almost nervously. “Malfoy, what aren’t you telling me?” Malfoy almost jumped when Harry spoke. “What do you mean Potter? I’m not hiding anything!” He sounded a bit too defensive for that statement to be true. Harry just gave him a pointed look and Malfoy visibly deflated. “The minister has given you two weeks involuntary leave to make sure that you heal this time and to be frank Potter, I agree with him! You never give yourself enough time to heal and it always comes back to bite you on the arse” Draco said with a forceful tone. Harry felt heat flow through his veins. “I wouldn’t have to heal if it wasn’t for you in the first place! While we’re on the topic, what the fuck were you doing back there?” Harry was yelling now, he’d never had a great amount of control over his anger. “You’re meant to have my back! I fucking trust you with my life Malfoy and I nearly lost it!” Malfoy blinked a bit before taking a step closer to Harry “I don’t ha-” The door banged opened and a furious (and very pregnant) looking Hermione waddled through the door, flanked by an equally as furious Ron and the nurse from earlier. “Harry James Potter! What do you think you’re doing out of bed?” Malfoy huffed, annoyed at being interrupted again. It almost made Harry laugh. “I’m going home Hermione.” Harry said matter-of-factly, while bending down to get his shoes on. This was a mistake. His vision started to blur and he swayed forward. Malfoy quickly reached out and grabbed his shoulders and helped to ease him back onto bed. Harry looked up to meet his eyes and was shocked by the intensity that met him. “Just take it easy ok?” Malfoy said gently, rubbing his thumbs up and down Harry’s arms in a comforting manner. He could only nod back in understanding seeing as his vocal cords were now tied up with confusion. Ron cleared his throat and a slight blush rose on Malfoy's cheeks as he quickly took his hands off Harry and stepped back. “Harry, that is a clear example of why you can’t go home! Now, I know Malfoy’s going to be staying with you for your leave but yo-” Harry choked on his breathe in surprise. “He what?” He almost screeched, looking towards Malfoy who was looking everywhere but Harry in a bid to not meet his gaze. “Oh… well I assumed that Malfoy had told you that the Minister has ordered that he has two weeks leave and stays with you so someone can make sure you don’t try to do any work. You keep forgetting, Harry, you have a track record of specifically doing the one thing the head healer - _who is also your best friend_ \- continuously orders you not to do. We can’t trust you anymore.” Hermione said pointedly with a look on her face that said _‘Do not argue with me, I am heavily pregnant and will crush your testicles if you so much as roll your eyes_ ’ He knew better than to chance the safety his privates around a hormonal Hermione. “Now, if you promise to get a taxi home and no complex magic for a week then I am happy to hand you over into Malfoy's care.” She raised her eyebrows at Malfoy who nodded with a deadly serious look on his face. Hermione obviously found what she was looking for and nodded. It was strange seeing Hermione so openly trust Malfoy. They had become fast friends since Harry was partnered with him three years ago. They both found that they had a ridiculous amount in common with one another and Malfoy was nearly as intelligent and well read as Hermione was. They both also had a tendency to berate Harry and Ron whenever they could and found great joy moaning to one another about them. Harry looked to Ron with pleading eyes but he just shook his head in return with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. “Sorry mate, my hands are tied here.” Harry rolled his eyes. So much for having his back on this one. “Plus,” Hermione started. “I think it will be a brilliant chance for you to get things straight between you.” She said, giving a meaningful look to both Harry and Draco who both looked as lost as one another as to what that could possibly mean. “Not that straight.” Ron fake coughed from behind Hermione who had to bite down a smile of her own. _Oh Merlin._


End file.
